There has been proposed a cell analyzer for analyzing cells contained in a biological specimen collected from a subject. WO 2006-103920 describes a cell analyzer for measuring, with a flow cytometer, epidermal cells contained in a specimen collected from a uterine cervix of a subject, and determining the progress status of canceration based on the measurement result.
In such cell analyzer, the analysis is carried out on the individual cell, and thus the number of cells to be analyzed is desirably large in order to increase the analysis precision. US 2011-076755 A describes a cell analyzer enabled to concentrate cells in the specimen for increasing the number of cells to be analyzed while suppressing the amount of specimen. A filter is used in the cell analyzer for discriminating the cells to be measured.
Since the filter is a consumable supply, it needs to be replaced after being used for a number of times. However, if the attachment of the filter is not adequate or if the filter is damaged, the target cell cannot be appropriately discriminated. In such a case, the abnormality of the filter is to be desirably recognized by the user.